


You're all I think of

by itsaterrifyinglife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Harry is an idiot, Multi, Mutual Pining, Party Games, Truth or Dare, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaterrifyinglife/pseuds/itsaterrifyinglife
Summary: The 8th years are playing truth or dare, Harry has a crush on a certain someone, who seems to be avoiding him...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	You're all I think of

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first time publishing a fanfic and I'm scared. This is probably filled with errors, but I'm unfortunately not a native speaker and I was really tired while writing this so... that happens. Also the kissing in this is really awkward yikes.  
> Still, thanks for reading this!

Harry had thought it would be fun. Just hanging out in the 8th year common room. He had been ready to forgive the Slytherins, especially after he had caught Hermione studying with Pansy Parkinson. If she got along with them, he could at least try too.

Of course he hadn't thought of Malfoy. Actually, thought was the wrong word, as that was all he seemed to do these days. But he hasn't realised that being around him would be so, well, hard.

Harry stared at Malfoy, who was sitting on the other side of the room. The blond looked better, in every aspect. He looked healthier, like he finally got enough sleep. His sharp features had softened a little. And, of course, he looked more attractive than ever, far more attractive than should be allowed. His hair, while still neat, was more relaxed. He hadn't gotten rid of his suits, though, but Harry didn't complain. Malfoy was currently wearing a dark green one (still a Slytherin, apparently), one that would have looked ridiculously fancy on anyone else. Harry almost wished it looked ridiculous, but no. Malfoy wore it with style and it made Harry's mouth water.

Oh yeah, that. The urge to kiss him. It had become too much. He supposed it had always been there, hidden very deep. But now there was no reason to hate Malfoy, no way to suffocate his feelings anymore. He had, somehow, accepted it, but swore not to tell anyone, not to let it show.

They had all noticed it. Hermione was the first one who saw it, and subtly asked him about it one day. Harry was caught off guard at first, but Hermione had said that it was fine. Then she had gone on and on about how "Draco" was a good person and how Harry should "talk to him, really, there's nothing else to do". Harry had made her swear she wouldn't tell anyone, but everyone else had figured it out, too. From time to time he could hear them laughing and then collectively turn to look at him. It was getting embarrassing. No wonder Malfoy was avoiding him, turning away every time Harry looked his way.

"Harry?" Ron poked him in his ribs. Harry tore his eyes off Malfoy and turned to him. "Truth or dare?"

Harry had almost forgotten they were playing. He hadn't paid any attention to the game (except during Malfoy's turn - Pansy had asked him about his crush and he had muttered something about an idiot who hates him).

"Dare," he decided. He wasn't going to describe his daydreams about a certain Slytherin in front of everyone.

Ron grinned. "Take off your shirt."

Harry was almost relived. That's it? He had been expecting something actually embarrassing. He took off his T-shirt and laid it on the floor.

He could feel everyone's curious eyes on him. He had worked out a lot during summer, to relieve stress and forget about the war. As a result he didn't look at all like the thin, weak boy he used to be while still living with the Dursleys. He had been really proud of the muscle he gained, but now he started to feel self-conscious under everyone's stare.

Actually, not everyone's. Ron and Hermione had seen it all before and they were unfazed. Besides them, Malfoy seemed to be looking anywhere but at Harry. His usually pale face was flushed. Harry didn't know if he should be relieved by the fact that he didn't feel the need to stare at his body or disappointed by the fact that he couldn't even look at him. Of course he hadn't expected a miracle to happen, but this was starting to hurt. He imagined walking up to Malfoy, demanding an explanation. Malfoy wouldn't say anything. Instead, he'd just kiss Harry, with his soft, pink li-

"Earth to Harry!" Seamus exclaimed. "It's your turn."

"My turn?"

"To ask someone, you idiot."

The only questions he'd like to ask anyone were for Malfoy and they were far too embarrassing to ask, ever. Quickly, he turned to Neville.

"What's your favorite kind of plant?" he asked, not being able to think of anything else. Neville's answer was covered by loud laughter. Apparently that was not the type of question they were supposed to ask. Harry just shrugged.

Neville dared Hannah to kiss him, who in turn asked Dean what his favourite part of Seamus was (apparently it was his eyes, but no-one was convinced). Dean dared Pansy Parkinson to eat a whole sugar quill in the most sexual way possible and that got everyone's attention.

Harry used the distraction to turn his gaze back to Malfoy. To his surprise, the boy was already looking at him. His mouth was slightly open and he was breathing heavily. He didn't seem to notice that Harry had caught him staring, he just scanned Harry's body from his arms to his abs and even lower. What if...

"Draco, truth or dare?" Pansy asked with a wicked smile. Malfoy looked up, startled.

"T- truth." His voice was hoarse and he sounded like he was out of breath. "Wait, no! Dare."

"You said truth first. Lets see..." Pansy pretended to be thinking really hard, "Oh, I've got one. Who are you in love with?"

Draco looked mortified. "I'm not _in love_ with anyone," he spat out.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, dear. Who do you think about all day, who keeps you awake at night, whose name do you scream when you -?" her voice faded; Malfoy had put his hand on her mouth. Still, there was no escaping the question. Harry noticed he was holding his breath.

Malfoy muttered something. The people near him apparently heard whose name he said, as they grinned widely. Pansy repeated it to everyone.

"It's Harry to you, not Potter. We all agreed to use our first names, remember?"

Harry certainly didn't remember agreeing to that, but that wasn't on the top of his mind at the moment. Malfoy - Draco had just admitted to having feelings for Harry, other feelings than hatred. His mind didn't seem to process the information he'd just gotten.

"Okay, fine. I like him. Happy now?" Draco had raised his voice.

"Well, you can ask Harry if he is."

"Uhh... What?" Harry was confused. He had been so sure Draco would never find out about his feelings for him that he had never planned what he'd do in a situation like this. So his mind did the only sensible thing: he froze.

"See. He's not going to say anything, because I'm not worth it, just another member of his fan club. It would be hilarious, really, if it wasn't so utterly embarrassing." Draco sounded hurt. He got up from his chair but then stopped, as if waiting for something. When no-one said anything, he stormed out of the common room.

"Harry, you idiot."

It was his second time being called an idiot that night, this time by Hermione. Frankly, he felt like he deserved it.

"What are you waiting for? Go after him!"

Like a robot, Harry got up. He had no idea what he'd say to Draco, but he had to find him.

He had no idea which way Draco had gone. After walking around for a bit he spotted familiar blonde hair from a window. He walked closer and noticed an almost hidden door to a balcony. Opening it, he stepped outside.

Draco turned away as soon as he noticed Harry, wiping his eyes in his sleeve. Then he turned back, but didn't say anything, just raised an eyebrow in question.

"You- I.. fuck," was all Harry got out.

"Eloquent as usual."

Harry rolled his eyes and got a bit of his courage back. "I like you, too. I'm sorry that I didn't say anything in there, I was just so shocked. I swear to Merlin I never -."

Before he had time to finish his sentence, Draco placed his lips on Harry's. They were even softer than he had thought. For a while he just enjoyed how they felt, but eventually he answered the kiss. It was soft but passionate and it screamed _finally_.

Draco took a fragile step back. It was as if his knees were buckling. His face was red but he looked happy. Harry realised that he, too, was smiling like crazy.

"For real? Are you playing a prank on me?" Draco asked him. Harry had to stop himself from kissing him again, in order to explain everything.

"No! I do feel the same. And I haven't been so sure about anything in a while."

They kissed again, and again, and again. After a while they pulled away to get back inside. Before they did, Harry remembered something and he stopped Draco.

"Was Pansy serious? Do you really scream my name at night?"

"Oh shut up, don't make me regret this."

"No, it's just that I feel like you'll get to do that so much more now..."

The look on Draco's face was indescribable.


End file.
